The Beginning of the Century
Pages of the game: Military List(not finish)/ Population List/Diplomacy This map game is maked by Starios , SinderKinder , Kitsune the Pro , Tonio 321, Augustolord and TheChancellor1 :) game starts in 1900, and the point is to play during the 2 world wars. if you would like to join, leave a comment below. ths page is almost finished, but not enterially World in 1900 .the one who Edits the map: SinderKinder .the one who decide events and create the turn: SinderKinder .Commander of the Military page: Augustolord . The Diplomacy minister: Tonio321 .General secretary of The Alliance page: Tonio321 .Population Page Minister: Tonio 321 Turnmaker of NPC countries . . Rules * Nukes will be available in 1945, but they require research and a lot of money. * Research can take years, depending on how much you invert. * You can start researching on them in 1938. *Be realistic, you can't conquer a big country or make 5.000.000 troops in 1 turn * Anything unrealistic will just be ignored *Game starts in the year 1900. * both WW1 and WW2 will happen, but you don't have to participate, and they can be in other time. * 1 turn=1 year in game * turns will take place every Monday, Thursday and Saturday * Deadline for each turn is 18:00 on the day before the next turn. * you can declare war on every country, just make sure you can win. * Nukes can be deployed anywhere,if you have missiles, but there are qonsueqenses and nukes can make a notable hole in country floor. *Vassals can be created if you either conquer the country or ask them nicely and they accept. * Puppets can be created if you have control over the land that you are going to puppet. Colonies Each colony generates money, but not the same amount. for example, india generates a lot of money, while colonies withouth resources or trade like Greenland don't generate much. List of colonial goverments that existed in 1900: Belgium ◾Congo Free State •Théophile Wahis, Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1892–?) •Émile Wangermée, acting Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1896–?) France ◾French Indochina – Paul Doumer, Governor-General of French Indochina (1897–?) ◾French Somaliland – 1.Alfred Albert Martineau, Governor of French Somaliland (1899–?) 2.Gabriel Louis Angoulvant, acting Governor of French Somaliland (1900-?) 3.Adrien Jules Jean Bonhoure, Governor of French Somaliland (1900–?) ◾Guinea – 1.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1898–?) 2.Noël-Eugène Ballay, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900-?) 3.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900–?) Japan ◾Taiwan – Kodama Gentarō, Governor-General of Taiwan (26 February 1898-April ?) Portugal ◾Angola – 1.António Duarte Ramada Curto, Governor-General of Angola (1897–?) 2.Francisco Xavier Cabral de Oliveira Moncada, Governor-General of Angola (1900–?) - East Timor - Cape Vert - São Tomé and Princepe Belgium ◾Congo Free State •Théophile Wahis, Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1892–?) •Émile Wangermée, acting Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1896–?) France ◾French Indochina – Paul Doumer, Governor-General of French Indochina (1897–?) ◾French Somaliland – 1.Alfred Albert Martineau, Governor of French Somaliland (1899–?) 2.Gabriel Louis Angoulvant, acting Governor of French Somaliland (1900-?) 3.Adrien Jules Jean Bonhoure, Governor of French Somaliland (1900–?) ◾Guinea – 1.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1898–?) 2.Noël-Eugène Ballay, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900-?) 3.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900–?) Japan ◾Taiwan – Kodama Gentarō, Governor-General of Taiwan (26 February 1898-April ?) Portugal Edit ◾Angola – 1.António Duarte Ramada Curto, Governor-General of Angola (1897–?) 2.Francisco Xavier Cabral de Oliveira Moncada, Governor-General of Angola (1900–?) United Kingdom ◾Jamaica – Augustus William Lawson Hemming, Governor of Jamaica (1898–?) ◾Malta Colony – Francis Wallace Grenfell, Governor of Malta (1899–?) ◾Colony of Natal – Sir Walter Hely-Hutchinson (1893–?) ◾New South Wales – William Lygon, Lord Beauchamp, Governor of New South Wales (1899 – ?) ◾North-Eastern Rhodesia – Robert Edward Codrington, Administrator of North-Eastern Rhodesia (1898–?) ◾North-Western Rhodesia – Robert Thorne Coryndon, Administrator of North-Western Rhodesia (1897–?) ◾Queensland – Charles Cochrane-Baillie, Governor of Queensland (1896 –?) ◾Tasmania – Jenico Preston, Lord Gormanston, Governor of Tasmania (1893–?) ◾South Australia – Lord Hallam Tennyson, Governor of South Australia (1899 – ?) ◾Victoria – Thomas, Earl Brassey, Governor of Victoria (1895–?) ◾Western Australia – Lieutenant-Colonel Gerard Smith, Governor of Western Australia (1895–?) –) ◾New South Wales – William Lygon, Lord Beauchamp, Governor of New South Wales (1899 –?) ◾North-Eastern Rhodesia – Robert Edward Codrington, Administrator of North-Eastern Rhodesia (1898–?) ◾North-Western Rhodesia – Robert Thorne Coryndon, Administrator of North-Western Rhodesia (1897–?) ◾Queensland – Charles Cochrane-Baillie, Governor of Queensland (1896 – ?) ◾Tasmania – Jenico Preston, Lord Gormanston, Governor of Tasmania (1893–?) ◾South Australia – Lord Hallam Tennyson, Governor of South Australia (1899 – ?) ◾Victoria – Thomas, Earl Brassey, Governor of Victoria (1895–?) ◾Western Australia – Lieutenant-Colonel Gerard Smith, Governor of Western Australia (1895–?) Choose a Country Europe Germany-'Augustulord' Austria-Hungary-'SinderKinder' Britain-'Kitsune the Pro' France-'Supercrocomire10' Italy'''-Dementor Mapping''' Spain'''-Nicolas-1979''' Portugal'''-João "like rio" Dinis''' Romania Romania-'Mart301' Serbia Greece-'XTunnermapper4' Switzerland'''-Oman94Gamer''' Belgium Netherlands'''-TheChancellor1''' Sweden-Norway-'XenobladeShulk1503' Denmark - Peter Mapping Liechenstein - MrNTRDude Luxembourg San Marino Montenegro Asia Japan-'Starios' Qing-'theconqueror2015' Persia Afghanistan Hail Nepal Bhutan Siam Brunei Korea Timor Africa Ethiopia Liberia America USA-'Tonio 321' Mexico'''-Flaming Ninja Mapping''' Brazil-'KommunistKoala AP' Argentina Chile Paraguay Bolivia Peru Ecuador Venezuela Colombia Cuba Haiti Dominican Repulic Costa Rica Honduras Nicaragua Guatemala Uruguay Oceania Timor Mixed Russian Empire'''-Lithuania12''' Ottoman Empire'''-Igor Karwowski''' Population Population list is going to be updated every 5 years (turns) and population produce money and troops, but you must have them happy, for example, make new infraestructure or have low taxes, and if you dont have them happy, you can have a rebelion, speacialy in countries whit a lot of etnic minorities,(like Austro-Hungary, UK or Russia) or if it has a lot of political ideologies (like Germany or France). Rebelions and civil wars can came if you lose a war or you are having bad results in a major war, have higt taxes, or old infraestructure. Admin rule: admins must read player turn(including admins turns) and considerate the population hapynnes. Economic System Population You need to see how many population you have.you can see the list in this page . If you have for example 3.000.000 of population, every year you can gain a maxim of 10$ per habitant, people in colonies produce 3$. Later you can earn taxes, you can make pay every person 15$ maxium (you can make them pay more, but a rebelion can born in 1 or 2 tuns) Trade You can trade with a country by land if it shares a border with you, or by a port if is too far away or is a island, or other continent, money of trade will be acorded later. Ports Ports cost for example 10,000$( cost is not finish) and they produce 1000$ per turn, and if you trade with a far country or with an island (like UK) ports produce 500$ more per country, so if you don't trade,they produce, but if you trade, your ports produce more.If you enter in war, ports can be blocked, and money for trade doesn't income, but thats affect to the other country. example: Germany ports are blocked by Britain, if Germany had trade with Spain, Spain doesn't recives the money from trade with Germany, so be careful who do you block, other country can declare war on you, but even blocked, they produce some money (because of internal trade). Rebels, Civil Wars, Declarations of Independence and Internal Policy You can suffer a civil war if your economic rule is excesive and justice doesn't works. For example, if the German Empire and the Russian Empire don't fall by 1920, they are going to suffer a communist rebellion or a civil war. But if you're insanaly evil with your population your country can break into a civil war. If you have a civil war, you must choose a side, as player, and if you lose, your country is going to be a npc country, you can select a new country or wait 5 turns and retake your country.If an enemy country enters in civil or sucesion war, you can support any side, with money or troops or propose an offer of peace. If you have control over a region that hates you, declaration of independence risk is high. a nationalist Population won't decleare Independence. You dont have to recognize a nation that declared Independence, but that means that a sucesion war will start, like USA sucesion war. Empire, Comunism, Facism and Republic. If people demand a new form of goverment, you can change it, but if you don't, a rebellion or a civil war can break out, in your turns, to avoid a rebelion, you can select what political party(if you have them, as France) is getting the people support. For what you should do this: Let's supose Germany loses a major war, if the owner make the Democratic party with people's support, the population would prefer a Republic, you can make a republic to avoid revolts and crush the empire. Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Map Games Category:The Beggining of the Century Category:TBoC